In recent years, it has been proposed to use, for example, dioptric systems and single aspherical reflection surfaces as projection optical systems for projectors capable of performing projection from a short distance to obtain a large screen (for example, see PTL 1 or the like).
However, for example, in PTL 1 (JP-A-2008-250296), a dioptric system includes an aspherical lens and a single aspherical reflection surface is used for reimaging. Therefore, there is a considerable burden on the dioptric system. For example, when an F number is brightened to correspond to a broad magnification range, there is a possibility that ten-odd lenses are necessary, for example, although a plurality of strong aspherical surfaces are included.